Gorillaz Fanfic 2DxReader
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Well, someone forgot to buy groceries and all of a sudden Murdoc hits a girl with his car, but not enough to pass her out. 2D, in the front seat, helps the poor girl up and stuff happends. Yeah. 2DxReader
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

You were walking home from work that monday afternoon while listening to music on your phone, having earplugs on. On the other side, there was a slightly yelling 2D walking outside of their house wobble street, behind a frustrated Murdoc walking to his car.

"I can't believe you actually forgot to buy groceries for the past 2 weeks. Now it's all empty, And I'm starving. I haven't had breakfast today and it's 5 o'clock in the afternoon!" Murdoc just continues walking, really frustrated and annoyed by 2D.

"Oh shut up, will ya? It's not my fault. You could of buy those too. I'm busy~" Murdoc says while entering the car as followed by 2D which sat in the front seat.

"Murdoc, we all are busy. We have a concert soon to prepare for." 2D continues to half-yell at Murduc. Murdoc starts the car and drives off.

"Look, can't we just don't talk about it on our way?" Murdoc asks. 2D sighs.

"Fine." He says and sinks down in the seat, trying to relax. Back to you: You were about to cross a road, of course you looked if there was no car comming on the roads. It wasn't. Yet. You walked and suddenly you saw a car comming from a turn, 6 meters far away from the crossing road. It was them. You couldn't see who it was and you were just halfway in the crossingroad. 2D noticed the girl, crossing the road and he yelled:

"Murdoc, Watch out!" and pointed infront of him. Murdoc widened his eyes and stepped on the wrong pedal.

"Oh shit!" He then quickly stepped on the right pedal and the car stopped. You screamed and fell down on your butt. Murdoc breathed deeply.

"Oh my god!" 2D yelled with terrified eyes. He opened the car door and got out of the car, rushing to the girl. You quickly put the song you where hearing on pause and slipped your phone and earplugs in your pocket.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked and puts his hand on your shoulder. Your breath was very heavy and you had terrified eyes. You finally look up at him and you widen your eyes even more when you realised who it was. "Y-Yes.. I'm fine..." It was then a massive pain was felt from your left leg and you looked at it. It was under one of Murdoc's car wheels.

"A-Aow" you said while closing your eyes tight when the pain hit you. 2D quickly looked at your leg and his eyes widen.

"Oh my god, that Bloddy idiot." He mumbled. You looked at him with your painfull eyes. He then looked over at Murdoc in the car. "Can you put your car in reverse and drive a few feet, Please?" He yelled at Murdoc and Murdoc did. You yelped a little when he did that. 2D then noticed all the blood and your foot was weird.

"I think it's broken. Wait. Aow. It is broken." You said and tried to stay calm about it and at the same time trying to stay calm about who she was actually hit by. Her favorite band.

"Oh f**k, uum.. Okay, we'll drive you to the hospital. C-Can you stand and walk?" he said a bit nervous in his voice. You try to stand and you did, but only with the help of a gorillaz arm. You slowly walked as he lead you towards the backseat of Murdoc's car. Murdoc realized what 2D was up to now and felt a little nervous on how to talk to someone he just hit. 2D opened the cardoor and you stepped in, with a slight yelp when you sat down. 2D entered too, but next to you in the backseat. Murdoc looked in the middle-mirror to look at you and 2D.

"Um, Hello." He laughed a little nervously. "You alright, there?" You looked back at Murdoc.

"Well, if you think a broken leg is alright. Then yes." Murdoc felt a little quilty.

"Oh shit-" 2D cut off Murdoc.

"We need to drive her to the hospital quickly." Murdoc just nodded a little and did what he said.

"So what is your name?" 2D asked while he teared a piece of his shirt and tried wrapping it around your bloddy wound on your leg to stop the bleeding. You yelped a little at that.

"(y/n)."

"Good name." Murdoc said while looking at you in the middle-mirror. 2D just gestured murdoc to watch the road. Murdoc looked back on the road, with an annoyed look.

"I'm-" 2D got cut off by you.

"-2D, I know... I'm a fan." Both Murdoc's and 2D's eyes relaxed a bit more and they both grinned. You just smiled back.

"Sweet, I hit a fangirl." Murdoc grinned and finally got a little interest in you. 2D's eyes suddenly widens a bit more.

"Wait, please tell me you're not a crazy one." You just laughed at 2D's face when he said that.

"Relax, I'm not." You said, smiling. Actually forgot your broken leg, but when the pain stoke you a bit, it reminded you. 2D sighed in realief and smiled a little.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked you, just to test you.

"(f/s of Gorillaz)" You said. Murdoc could see the hospital and turned to the parking lots, finding a lot to park on. He then found one and parked.

"Alright, we're here." Murdoc said and exited the car. 2D did too and lead you out of the car, helping you stand on the spot.

"Great, now we need to hurry to the emergency check up (Or something like that, english is not my native language .). 2D helped you walk on your not wounded foot, as Murdoc followed you, arms crossed. When you finally got to the front door, 2D opened up for you and he sprinted to the checkup desk, to find a sitting lady at the desk looking a little confused at him. Murdoc following behind.

"May I help you?" she said. You stood next to him.

"Yes, actually. This girl got hit by a car and broke her leg." 2D looked at you. The lady's look was back to normal again and nodded. "And what is her name?"

"(Y/n) (Y/last name)" You said to her.

"I'll call the doctors to take care of your leg. Did the man that hit you, drive away?" she asked, looking at you before typing a number on her telephone and laid the phone against her ear.

"Eeeeh, Well actually. I was the one hitting her. It was an accident though. I swear!" Murdoc suddenly spoke, not trying to look at the lady. The lady looked at Murdoc and sighed.

"This is Nurse Abigail. Doctor House, doctor Maryland and doctor Sheiby (Idk) come to emergency hall 1. There's a patient with a broken leg, waiting." She said on the phone, also they could hear it through the speakers around the hospital. She hung up and looked back at you.

"There's doctors on their way, so please wait a second." You smiled a little.

"Can I ask of your parents' name so we can contact them?" She asked you.

"Oh, My mom. (Let's pretend you only have a mom) It's (Her number)." You said and then the doctors came with a rolling bed. The lady thanked you and told the doctors that you were the patient. The doctors quickly laid you on the bed. 2D just watched them, like shit is getting real. Then the doctors rolled you to a room to check your leg. You looked at Murdoc and 2D as to say bye, but the doctors rushed fast and you were gone.

"Please wait in the waiting room over there. I'll call you when she is ready to have visitors." The lady said while pointing to a spot with chairs and a table with magazines and stuff. 2D and murdoc walked towards it.

"Thank you~" 2D said before sitting down after Murdoc did on another chair.

"F**ing hell!" Murdoc sighed in his words. 2D looked at Murdoc with a calm face, but worried.

"It could of been worse, she could of been killed. I'm glad you stopped that quickly... Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I must of stressed you." 2D Said, feeling like it's his fault. Murdoc looked at him.

"Naaaah, That's not it. I stepped on the f**king wrong pedal... Cheer up, mate." Murdoc said and grinned a little at his friend. Meanwhile, the doctor checked your leg and said you were going to have an operation. You were rushed to the operation room and a doctor sticked a needle of anesthesia in you and you fell asleep in seconds. They began operating your leg. At the same time, a lady opened the front door and panted a little. It was your mother. She walked to the lady at the desk.

"I'm (y/n) (Y/last name)'s mother. Where is she?" Your mother said with a worried voice.

"She's currently in the operation room. You can sit in the waiting room. I'll call you when they're done." She said. Your mother sighed in relief. Murdoc heard them and poked 2D's arm.

"That's (y/n)'s mother." he said and 2D looked up at her as she walked towards them. When she looked at them, she gasped a little. She sat on the chair next to them and looked at Murdoc and 2D.

"You're the Gorillaz" she said. Murdoc chuckled a little nervous.

"Yes, we certainly are..." he said a little bit silent.

"Oh, My daughter is a huge fan. She even have a wall in her room full of Gorillaz posters... Now, why are you two here?" She said, smiling. Murdoc gulped a little and looked at 2D, who gave him the 'tell her' look.

"We... Um. I actually hit your daughter with my car. That's how she broke her leg."

"What?!" she said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, only her leg was droven over. And we're really sorry about what happend." 2D said, trying to calm the mother down. She managed to calm down and sighs.

"That's alright. As long as my daughter is safe and sound." she sighed a bit in relief.

"Yeah, She'll be fine." Murdoc said.

After 10 minutes, the lady from the desk walked to them when they were talking.

"She's finnished her operation. She's still sleeping, but will soon wake up. Follow me if you want to visit." 2D stands up.

"Well, of course" he said while the other two stood up too. The nurse walked towards a room. Gorillaz and your mom followed after. The nurse opened the door and let them in. Your mom entered first, following 2D and Murdoc afterwards. Your mom looked at you. You were sleeping peacefully, having a gypsum (or a plaster or what the hell it's called after one breaks it's foot) on your left foot. 2D Noticed now how pretty you were. Your mom sat on a chair next to your bed and grabbed your hand.

"Oh (y/n). My sweet baby." (You'd probly be embarressed at your mom at that moment. But you were asleep xD) Murdoc just raised an eyebrow at her before he sat down on a chair next to a table. 2D was still looking at you, looking worried but also felt his cheeks were burning up.

"Hey." Murdoc said and interrupted 2D's blank space and he snapped away from it, making him look at murdoc. He walked to a chair next to Murdoc and calmed himself down.

"What's the matter with you?" Murdoc asked as he looked at 2D. 2D looked away a little.

"Nothing. Just worried." he said, looking away from both you and Murdoc.

"It looked like something more to me." Murdoc grinned teasingly.

"S-Shut up, I'll talk about it later" he said with slightly pink cheeks. Murdoc just chuckled at him. Your mom looked at them. "Anything alright?" She said.

"Yes, well... I've been thinking... How to make it up for you for hurting your daughter." Murdoc just looks at 2D, confused.

"Oh it's fine, really." she said smiling. "But I want to anyway. We'll give your daughter a ticket to our concert and a backstage pass." He said. Murdoc now turned his grin upside down and looked at 2D, wide eyes.

"Oh my.. W-Well.. She'll be over the moon when seeing them. Well... Thank you very much." Your mom smiles.

"But you mustn't tell her when she wakes up, alright? I'll put them in an envelope and give it to you only to pass it to her. To suprise her, yeah?" He said grinning a little.

"She would love that too." She said with chuckly voice, imagining your reaction in her head.

"Oh, if you like to come to our house to deliver them, it's (Your adress)... She at work from 8 o'clock in the morning to 5 o' clock... I'm on my nightshift tomorrow, so it's fine" She said. 2D wrote this down on a note.

"Hold on, Did you actually f**king say that?" Asked Murdoc with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did. It's going to work out. Don't worry." He said, trying to calm Murdoc down. He then heard you wake up from your sleep and he stood up, walking towards you. Your mom looks at you as you opened your eyes.

"A-Ah.. " You said with a sleepy voice and looked around and looked at your mom and 2D.

"Hello.. Mom and 2D..." You moved your head a little to look at Murdoc.

"Murdoc" You said and Murdoc just waved.

"How are you feeling?" 2D said.

"Oh well, Sleepy. Weird, cuz I have this on~" You look at the gypsum thing on your leg and sat up. Your mum smiled a little.

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright, Sweetheart~ She said and hugged you tight with small tears in her eyes. You blushed a little in embarrestment.

"Mum, not infront of the Gorillaz." You said but hugged your half-crying mom back. 2D laughed a little.

"It's fine, really... Is it true that you have a wall full of posters of us?" He said, wanting to know the truth. You widened your eyes.

"Mom, did you tell them?" You asked more embarrest. Your mom giggled. After your mom pulled away from the hug, you were hugged by 2D. Which surprised you, cuz come on! You were hugged by a member of your favorite band. Who didn't want that? Anyway, you were surprised and blushed a bit, but hid it as your head was on his chest.

"But I'm glad you're alright too" He said with a calm voice and then noticed he hugged her and pulled away.

"Sorry, I could of asked." He said and looked away. You smiled, But you were fangirling in your head.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did. I mean who doesn't want to be hugged by the singer in their favorite band." 2D chuckled at that. Murdoc watched them.

"What about the bassist?" He finally spoke. You just laughed a little.

"Fine, Come here." Mudoc grinned and gave you a short hug. You smiled at the two.

"Well, it had been great. But we really need to go.. I-.. Um. We hope to see you soon though. We hope you get better soon. Isn't that right, Murdoc?" 2D Said and looks at Murdoc.

"Oh yeah, We need to go. We have a concert soon.. And buy groceries! Hah! I remebered that, 2D. See? I'm not so forgetsome, aren't I?" Murdoc said proudly. 2D just rolled his eyes. (well, it looked like it...)

"No, you're not.. Anyways. We're really sorry, but we got to go." 2D as he walked towards the door. Murdoc followed after. You watched them go.

"Bye." You said before they opened the door and stepped out. They said their goodbyes and closed the door. 2D just sighed.

"Are you okay?" Murdoc said and looked at 2D with his normal face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's buy those f**king groceries... And hurry up with the ticket." 2D said just looking slightly at Murdoc. Murdoc shrugged a little and went with it and walked towards the car. 2D following behind. In the room you and your mom was in:

"Aaaaand they're gone.." You said with a little sad face, but also happy. Your mom looked at you.

"At least you got to meet them. Aren't you happy? Oh, That's a mom's wish for a daughter to be happy~" She said, smiling. You smiled back.

"Yeah, I am... Thanks mom. For telling about my wall... " Your face went from happy to playfully angry. Your mom laughed.

"I'm sorry, hun. Couldn't help it." You both laughed a lot, that night. You finally got home and got some crutches with you to help you walk. Your mom drove you home. Meanwhile at Wobble street, 2D was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, writing a letter. Having a ticket and a backstage pass on the desk next to the letter. The other three watched 2D. Noddle and Russel had no idea what was going on.

"Why is 2D writing a letter?" Asked Russel to Murdoc.

"To a fangirl we... met this afternoon." Murdoc said, not looking at Russel. Just at 2D.

"Cool. Is she pretty?" Russel said with his cheeky voice. Only to get pinched by Noddle who was standing next to him, looking seriously at him.

"Yeah.." Murdoc said with his chuckly voice and grin on his face, without moving his head. Murdoc sighes.

"Why do we need to give her a ticket and a backstage pass anyway?" Murdoc asked. 2D stopped writing and looked at Murdoc.

"Because it's an apology for driving over her, and breaking her leg." He said before continuing with the letter. Both Noddle and Russel said 'wow' and looked at Murdoc. Murdoc were a little annoyed by that.

"S-Shut up." He said and looked away. 2D stopped writing again and grabbed an envelope, putting the letter, the ticket and the pass in the envelope.

"There, all done." He said while closing the envelope and laying it on the desk. 2D stood from the chair.

"I'm going to give it to her mom around 4 o'clock. It's before (y/n) comes back from her work." 2D said.

"(y/n)? That's a good name." Russel said, smiling.

"See? Russel agrees with me." Murdoc said, looking at 2D and grins. 2D smiled a little.

"I know. I agree too." 2D said and the band were up untill 11 o'clock in the night when all of them felt tired and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Suprise

The next morning you woke up in your bed.

"Good morning, Sweatheart~" Your mom said when entering your room. You jumped at her voice. You just took your pillow and put it over your head. Your mom giggled.

"Quickly, Get up. You have work to do. I'll give you a lift." She said and you sighed and sat up. You grabbed a hold of your crutches and walked towards some clothes on your chair. Then you looked at your mom.

"Mom. Change. You out. Now?" You asked still sleepy. Your mom left the room with a giggle. You just shrug it away and began to change. You took your clothes and sat back down on your bed to take them on. Of course, you had more trouble putting on your jeans than before because you had a broken foot. This reminded you of yesterday and you suddenly squealed a little, smiling and looked at the posters your mom told them about. You could absulutely not believe it. Meanwhile, Your mom was making breakfast in the kitchen. Your favorite breakfast, actually. After you put your clothes on, you brush/comb your hair. Then went out of your bedroom to find your mom putting some plates on the table.

"Are you making breakfast for me too?" You said a little suprised. Your mom looked at you with gentle eyes.

"Oh, just felt like it today. I mean, you have a broken leg." She said, hiding what else she was happy about. That someone was going to come and deliver something to her.

"I know that. Thank you, anyway." You said and smiled, sitting at the table. Your mom brings out the breakfast.

"Wow, my favorite too." You widen your smile. Your mom nodded and smiled. Eventually she sat down and you began to eat. In the same time, only Murdoc was up and ate some breakfast. Then, in 2D's room, his alarm clock went off and that jumped 2D awake and rolls to the other side tucked in his blanket. He then remember what he was going to do today and slowly turned around again to sit up and scratch his head, with only his boxers on. He stops the alarm and stretches and yawns before he goes to his bathroom to find his clothes and put them on. Then he checked himself in the mirror. He does that some mornings. He went to the kitchen where Murdoc was and said 'Morning' when he saw Murdoc. Murdoc said it back, but not looking at 2D. 2D found some bread and put it in the toaster.

"Why're you up so early?" 2D said, being used to sit where Murdoc was sitting now and just the other way around.

"Couldn't sleep... " Murdoc said mumbling, but 2D heard it. 2D just said 'oh'.

"So are you going to talk about it now?" Said Murdoc so suddenly to 2D a little teasingly. 2D looks confused at Murdoc.

"What? Talk about what?" 2D asked.

"When you looked at (Y/n) so long when she was asleep yesterday." Murdoc grinned as if he guessed the answer in his head. 2D went a little silent, then a blush showed on his cheeks. Murdoc noticed that and chuckled before he said:

"Are you blushing?" With a chuckly voice. This made 2D blush more and looked away from Murdoc.

"U-Uh, No I'm not!" He said when he tried to calm himself down.

"Really? I saw your cheeks. Don't hide it!" Murdoc said and teased 2D a little, like poking him slightly on the arm. 2D ignored his teasing and moves his hand behind his head a little shyly.

"Fine and don't you dare tease me again after I answered you... I think she's pretty..Like really beautiful.." 2D said and it was then the bread popped up from the toaster and 2D jumped a little, rushing to get his bread with blushed cheeks, putting some butter on. Murdoc laughed. He then mumbled: just as I thought'.

"It's alright, mate. We all have our crushes." Murdoc said. 2D sat down on the other side of Murdoc and Murdoc patted him, not so gently on 2D's shoulder. Rather harsh, but not too harsh. Just teasingly.

"She's... not my crush" He said silently, but loud enough for Murdoc to hear.

"She is." Murdoc said a teasingly.

"No" 2P said and then it was a no and yes fight between them for a moment. (xD)

"You dared not to tease me." 2D suddenly said, which stopped the fight.

"True, But I don't keep it-" Murdoc was cut off by Russel who opened the door and stepped out of his bedroom.

"Mornin' fellas." He said with a smile. The two eating said 'morning' a little silently and almost at the same time.

Meanwhile, at your house, you were brushing your teeth in the bathroom, humming a little. You mom was getting ready for driving you to your work. Then you were finnished brushing your teeth and you quickly washed your face. You put on some make-up on you, but not much. It's work you're going to. You stepped out of the bathroom and looked at your mom.

"I'm ready." You said as you walked to your jacket and shoes, with crutches, and put them on. Your mom smiled. She opened the front door and closed it behind her as soon as you get out. Your mom locking the door as you walked down with your crutches to the car. Your mom followed after and entered the car and so did you. And your mom drove you off to work. 10 minutes passed and your mom came home after dropping you off at work. She stopped the car and stepped out of it. She entered your house and she smiled at herself. At the time, The band was in a diffrent house. The house where the concert is going to be. There, it was the stagecrew talking and discussing how the show is going to be performed to the Gorillaz. Only one boy, didn't. 2D was sitting on a chair, having the envelope next to him, looking at it. Thinking of you. Murdoc looked at 2D as the crew were talking to him.

"Hey, 2D. Why can't you join our talk? Come on, It's good stuff for our concert." he said to 2D. 2D looked back at Murdoc.

"Oh.. Well, Okay... "2D said, grabbing the envelope in his hand so he doesn't lose it and walked to the crew to listen and discuss.

(Okay, we're going to timeship, alright? I don't want to write all the things that are happening back at your house and the band... I'm too lazy xD Time ship to when he's going to give your mom the envelope, Okay? ... Okay)

2D looks at the watch and it's time for him to deliver the envelope. It's 4 o'clock. 2D looked at Murdoc.

"Murdoc, It's time for me to deliever the letter. Can I have a lift?" 2D looked a little hopefull at Murdoc who wasn't amused at all.

"Can't ya see I'm talking? I don't really want to drive you just for something to deliever. You can walk." Murdoc said with crossed arms.

"But I don't know how much time it will take if I just walk. I'm going to use my GPS on my phone. I don't know-" Murdoc cut off 2D.

"Then search her house now, for the love of satan!" Murdoc said with an irritated look. 2D looked at his note and searched.

"Oh... 200 meters from here." 2D said and chuckled a bit.

"That's not far, isn't it?" Murdoc said, looking at 2D like he is an idiot and a little sarcastic.

"Okay, okay..." 2D said and begins walking towards the front door, looking at his phone/GPS.

"See you guys later, I guess." 2D said when turning to look at the rest of his band. Noddle waved, smiling. So did Russel. Murdoc just waved him off, like he's gesturing to go already. 2D turned to the door again and went outside, looking at his GPS again. He quickly walked the direction his GPS told him so. He didn't really think if a fangirl or two saw him. There was someone else in his mind that moment. After a short walk, he finally stopped when his GPS showed the house was next to him. He then looked at the direction the GPS said and blinked. This was your house. Looked nice, he thought, and walked towards your front door. He stopped infront of your frontdoor and tighens his grip a little in his other hand, where the letter was held. He slipped his phone in his pocket and knocked on the door. He stood there silently, looking directly at the door untill your mom was seen through the window, smiling and rushing to get the door. He saw her and the door opened.

"Oh, Hello. You've come to deliver the letter?" She said, looking at 2D.

"Yes. Um, Here it is." 2D said and handed your mom the letter. She took it and smiled. She now had a wondering look on her face.

"Tell me, do you want to look around our house? I'll show you her room." She said giggling. (Oh god, what an embarresing mom xD) 2D didn't expect your mom to say that as he hesitated a little on answering that before he said: "Thanks, but I'm a little busy with the rest of the band. I should get going."

"Oh, come on. It's a quick peak." She said and pulls 2D inside your house. He just widens his eyes and finally looked around when he was inside. Neat. A smile formed on his face now.

"Come on, follow me." She said walking towards your bedroom door. 2D opened his mouth as to say 'uuuum' but it was too late. He had a thought that it would be too private for him so suddenly. But that's just your mom. (xD I'm sorry) 2D followed your mom and she entered your bedroom, then 2D entered. Looking around and then noticed the posters your mom told him about and grinned real good.

"That is a lot of posters." He said crossing his arms in amusement, really enjoying your wall. Your mom giggled.

"Yes. It is. I'll lay the letter on her laptop desk." She said and did what she said, on a desk, under all of her posters. 2D nodded and continued looking around, feeling your bed's comfyness and looking at.. Anything, really. He just suddenly went curious on seeing your bedroom, but smiling all the time. He then saw some music lyrics and some guitar notes on them on your night table which made him question something. When he looked closer, he could read the word "I'm yours" with big letters. That was the title he thought. He didn't notice your Ukulele, hanging on a hanger on a wall next to your bed.

"Right, you needed to go. To the others. Well, go on. I won't force you to be here." She said suddenly which made him jump back from his thoughts when looking at the lyrics and turns around to your mom.

"Yes, I should get going." He said scratching his head before he walked out of your room. Your mom followed after and said her goodbyes to 2D. 2D waved at her before opening the door and closing behind him outside. He sighed, not actually knowing what just happend. But maybe glad it did. He shook off the feeling and looked around. He actually recogniced the area and knew the direction back to the concert house. It was a short walk again and he finally entered the house door, only to see Murdoc preparing to play on his bass.

"I'm back~" 2D said smiling while walking towards the band. Murdoc looks at 2D, blinking.

"Are you actually more happier now than when you left?" Murdoc looked at 2D, teasingly laughing his laugh. 2D noticed this and blushed pink.

"W-What?" 2D said as Noddle giggled at him, walking towards him.

"Do you like her?" She asked with her japanese accent.

"Oh, yes. He does." Murdoc answered for 2D with a grin and countinues working on his bass as if he said nothing. 2D looked away, blushing.

"She was talking to me." 2D said almost mumbling his words. Russel looked at 2D and smiled.

"Alright, Fella. It's time to check sounds. Rehersal." He said. 2D looked back at Russel and understood, going to the microphone. He clears his throat once.

"Okay. What song should we start rehearsal first?" 2D asked in the microphone.

"You'll go from the first song you're going to perform at the concert. We've been discussing that you're going to sing "Feel Good Inc" (If that's your favorite song, that it's (f/s of gorillaz) first. Is that alright?" One of the stage crew member said to him. 2D smiled and nodded.

"That's fine for me." He said in the microphone again and everyone made their position, ready to play. And they began playing. The time flew and after they did one song, 2D looked at the time. 5 o'clock. 2D smiled at himself.

Oookay, We're going to you now. So, Your mom was walking towards the car to pick you up and smiled as she entered the car. It took another 10 minutes untill your mom's car came back to your house, with you sitting in the front seat. Your mom stopped the car and exited it. You did too and put the crutches out before yourself and helped yourself stand up and walk towards the door. Your mom unlocked the door before entering. And so did you.

"Ah~ I'm so tired~" You said with a little tired face, taking a break and stood beside the kitchen desk, the crutches leaning onto the desk. You mom smiled a little.

"Well, You can just take it easy from now on. Oh, I remembered. There's a letter for you in your bedroom." Your mom said while trying not to giggle. You looked at your bedroom door.

"Oh? Alright. Who is it from?" You looked curiously at your mom. Your mom thought about something to say to you.

"Someone you know. I don't know his real name. It's a secret, I think." She said and smiled a bit. At least she's telling the truth. You look concerned at your mom and shrugs a little.

"Okay, now I'm curious." You said before grabbing your crutches and walked into your room. Your mom quickly pulled her phone up and tapped on the camera app. She wanted to film you. She followed you in your bedroom and pressed record without you noticing she did.

"Alright. It's that one. On your desk." Your mom said and points at the letter on your desk. You turned to the letter and picked it up.

"Oh. Alright. Let's see- Hey, are you recording this?" You said when you turned to your mom, noticing her phone was up. You mom giggled nervously.

"Yes, but just open the letter and read it." She said. You blinked and turned to the letter again.

"Alright~" You said and opened the letter, taking out the letter and placed the envelope on the desk again, not noticing how heavy it was with the pass and ticket.

"Read it out loud, so I can hear it too." Your mom said. You looked at your mom and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a surprise from you?" You said, not doubting what you said.

"Just read it." She said, with a giggly voice. You couldn't help it but smile at your mom. You started from the beginning:

"Dear (y/n),

We're really sorry about what happend to you yesterday and we thought about making it up for you. As you know, we're preparing for a concert soon. Actually this Saturday. So we'll love to give- 'Oh my god..." You cut your reading off and widened your eyes.

"What? Keep reading." Your mom said calmly. You countined:

"So we'll love to give you a Gorillaz ticket AND a backstage pass.." You said the 'backstage pass' slower than your reading and was shaking a little, tearing up.

"We can hang out if you want to after our concert. We'll be at door 54, or just look for a door with a sign that says 'Gorillaz' on it with big letters and a star. See you soon.

Love, Gorillaz." You finnished the letter with a shaky voice and tears in your eyes, now bouncing a little.

"That's fantastic, (y/n)." Your mom said with a smile. You just kept bouncing and got too exited and you squeeled. You quickly looked for the ticket and backstage pass in the envelope and pulled them out of the envelope.

"O-Oh my god. They're serious. I mean... Oh my god." You said after you looked at them. Saturday, 6 o'clock, (name of the house the stage is). You looked at your mom and halted towards without your crutches and cried from happiness and hugged her tight, making her be unsteady with her recording phone and she pressed 'stop' on her phone and looked at you as she hugged you back.

"Oh sweetie." She said while stroking your back as you cried with happiness in her arms. (Awwwwh) for the rest of that evening, you couldn't stop thinking about it as you put them in your purse you had decided to have with you at the concert. Both you and your mom talked about it as you sat and ate dinner. Then, after the dinner, you got into your room and let your body fall on the bed, smiling and hugged your pillow. You was now in the mood for singing your heart out because you were such in a good mood. You quickly placed the pillow back to it's place and grabbed your ukulele. You smiled at it. You have been playing it for 2 years now, and you could play some songs. You looked at your lyrics and guitar note paper you had on your night table. 'I'm yours' was the first song you learned to play and sing. You smiled and prepared yourself for playing it and sing. You began playing and soon you began singing. You had an amazing and beautiful voice. Your mom was behind your door, listening to you play and sing. She smiled. Your mom stopped sometimes when she heard you singing from your room. Even when she was watching tv or just in the kitchen, she would silently walk infront of your door and listen. 'I'm definetly going to show them the video next time I see them or one of them.' She thought.

The night was gone and both of you were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

The next day went very good and relaxing. So did the next day too. And Friday. Then the big day was there. You woke up and looked at the ceiling. You knew what day it was and sat up, yawning and strecthing. You stood up and looked at the clothes you picked yesterday for the concert. You decided to go with your pajamas on untill you're going to have a shower later. You walked out from your bedroom and walked with your crutches towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. Your mom was watching tv and noticed you were up.

"Good moring, Sweetie~" She said and turned to you.

"Good morning~" You said back and made yourself some toast. You sat down on the couch, were your mom was sitting and watching tv. You began eating your toast and watched tv with your mom.

"Are you still watching that series?" You said and noticed what series your mom was watching. Your mom nodded and smiled at you.

"Tonight's the big night." She suddenly tells you and you looked confused a second before you realized what she meant, you smiled big.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." You said with joy and you soon finnished your toast. You walked to the kitchen again and sat the plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to take a shower." You told your mom and went to your bedroom to pick up your clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom.

(Oooookay, I'll be timeskipping right now. Hope you don't mind that . Okay just before she walks to the concert.)

You were all dressed up, did your hair beautifully and had pretty make up on, not too much though. You were about to slip your shoes on, having your purse and your crutches leaning onto the wall beside you. Your mom stood beside you too and smiled.

"Have fun, Sweetie." She said before kissing the side of your head after you got your shoes on, you smiled at that.

"Mooom~" You laughed a little and looked at her before hugging her.

"I will. Love you" You said and grabbed your crutches and your purse, ready to step out.

"Love you." Said your mom back and watched you grab the doorknob. You walked outside and smiled at your mom before you closed it behind you and walked to the sideroads, you sighed and looked at the direction towards the concert. You can see more light from there than the streetlamps around you and walked towards it with your crutches and your purse hanging on your shoulder. When you finally reached there, you saw lots of people going to the concert. You were early, but hey, not so long line, eh? You saw three security guards and a man, standing there and took care of the ones showing their tickets and allows them to enter. When you got to him, you got the ticket out of your purse and showed him it. He allows you to enter and you quickly took your backstage pass around your neck, and your ticket back in your purse. You looked around the huge room and you look at the stage. You smiled and looked at all the people that were already around the stage, waiting for the Gorillaz to come. You decided not to stand so close the stage, cuz It'll be loads of crowds there. And you had a broken leg so you were careful.

As more and more people came and they finally surrounded you too, but not to close because it wasn't too close to the stage. You smiled and you could see the stagecrew lowered the lights and another crew that's dealing with lightcasters and tecnology and setting up the drums, keyboard and microphone and all that. You waited passiently. On the other hand, The Gorillaz were already in the hall, backstage, laughing a little and talking. 2D was a little fired up, smiling. Murdoc was walking with his bass (because you know I'm all about that bass, bout that bass, no treble~ Okay, I'm really sorry x3) hanging on his shoulder, same with Noodle with her guitar. They stopped right before they were going on stage and prepared themseleves. They could hear a man in suddenly yell in the microphone:

"Are you ready for the Gorillaaaaaz?!" The crowd begand screaming and cheered, you were sure your eardrums were broken. But they weren't. And you kinda joined them, but not too loud. Then the Gorillaz came storming in, Russel stormed to his drums, getting ready. Murdoc found his position as so did Noodle and 2D as he mimed a 'wow' on his lips and suddenly saw you, smiled and then the music started. 2D grabbed the mic and grooved to their intro, before starting his singing for Feel good inc. (That'll be y/f song of them, if it's that one) The crowd cheered but lowered down when he started singing.

"City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Turned forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is ticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?"

You and the crowd sang along with him and it was then the rappers came storming in, and rapping their bits. You kinda sang along with them too and you had so much fun. Then after that song, 2D surprisingly yelled a 'woooh' and a laugh was enacted through the microphone and all around. They started on their next song and you sang along all the songs. The whole concert was filled with their music. It was 19-200, On Melancholy hill, Dirty Harry, Dare, Clint Eastwood, Revolving doors, Bill Murray, Stop The Dams, El Manana, Slow Country, Kids With Guns, Sound Check (Gravity), Stylo, Rock The House and Tomorrow Comes Today (And if your favorite song wasn't mentioned, add that too :3) You were all singing along to the songs and they finally finnished the concert. It was about an hour and a half or so, the concert lasted. The crowd cheered once more as loud as they can be and you joined them. 2D grinned and laughed a little. Murdoc nodding and looking around, trying to look badass as he use to be. 2D looked at you before looking at the crowd and waved, as they walked backstage. You blushed a little while the crowd began toning down their cheer and started to walk away from the stage, talking excitedly about the performances. Then you noticed as you look at them, you see no backstage pass around their necks. Only you had one, you felt a little more nervous now. You took a deep breath as you watched them walk towards the exit, then you slowly made your way to the door to backstage. You showed the security guard standing there your backstage pass and he opened the door for you. You stepped in with your crutches and into a hall with doors both sides. You looked on each door, smiled and walked in the hall. After awhile, you began to sing On Melancholy Hill (Or your favorite song if that's the one) for yourself, cuz no one was really in the halls right now and you didn't see their door yet. A door far behind you opened and Noodle popped out, with a board with tea and sandwiches for the others and herself and closed the door. Then she heard you and looked up. She walked a little slowly towards you and their door, then she sped up and was now close to you. You countinued singing and your didn't notice Noodle was listening. Noodle then smiled and walks next to you. You finnished the song and sighed happily.

"You have a very beautiful voice." Noodle said to you with her gentle japanese accent.

"Gah!" You jumped and looks at Noodle with wide eyes, blushing when you realized she said that.

"Oh my god. You scared me, Noodle~" You said with a laughing voice. She laughed along and smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But it is true... Ah, You must be the girl with the backstage pass 2D sent you... Um..." She said when noticing you were backstage, and only one had a backstage pass and she looked at your broken foot and crutches. You looked at her with sparkly eyes, smiling.

"(Y/n)... " Noodle nods as she remembers 2D saying your name.

"Are you on your way to our door?" You nodded and Noodle smiled, then you got a little excited.

"C-Can I hug you?" You said randomly to noodle. Noodle just nodded and gave her a hug.

"Of course. Oh... We're here."She said after she pulled away from the hug and stopped on her tracks, so did you, looking around and sees their door. Noodle grabbed the doorknob and stepped in.

"Come in, (Y/n)... The guys are here too.. " She said and sat down the board with tea and sanwiches on a table, Murdoc combing his bangs in the mirror a little, Russel sittig in the couch drumming on the table with his fingers and 2D were nowhere to be seen. Russel then noticed you and waves.

"Hello there. Are you (y/n)?" He asked as he stopped drumming and stood up, facing you. You nodded a little shy.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Russel.. I mean... Reeaaally nice.." You said with a giggly voice. Russel laughed and Murdoc heard us, turning to us and starts to grin.

"Hey~ You're here, at last." He said stopping his combing and walked towards you. You smiled a little at him.

"Yup, I'm finally here... Um, Where's 2D?" You said with a little shyness in your voice.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Murdoc said, lowering his grin.

"I'll go get him." Noodle said, smiling and walking towards a small hall and then a door, knocking on the door followed by a 'come in, I'm dressed' in 2D's voice. Noodle entered and closed the door behind her. 2D looked at her and was in the middle of washing hands.

"Oh hey, Noods. What's up?" He said after he washed his hands and wiped them with a towel.

"(y/n) is here." She said, smiling. 2D smiled wide and walked towards her.

"Good-" Noddle cut off 2D.

"And just so you know... I met her in the halls, singing." Noodle smiled. She added: "Beautifully". 2D looked at her, with slightly widen eyes.

"Really?" He asked and Noodle nods and opened the door. You looked at the door as Noddle walked from the open door, following 2D behind. You smiled a little when looking at him. 2D looked at you.

"Hey, (y/n). How are you?" He said walking towards you.

"Amazing as always~" You said and hugged him a little. 2D allowed you so and hugged you back before you all sat down and chatted for a while, laughing a bit. Then Noodle interrupted the laughing.

"Oh, I just remembered something. I actually bumted into her when bringing us food and tea. And I can tell you guys, she sang one of our songs. She's a true fan." She said gently, having started that topic. Everyone widens their eyes a bit. Murdoc grins a little.

"Oh really? Are you good, eh?" He said looking at you. Your face turned red and nudged Noodle a little.

"Oh yeah, her voice is so beautiful~" Noddle said, smiling. You shyly slide a hairstand behind your ear.

"O-Oh stop it, I'm not that good.." You said blushed cheeks. 2D smiled wide.

"I bet you are..." He said gently. You blushed more at that. Murdoc suddenly got an idea.

"Say, do you play any intruments too?" He asked suddenly. You looked at him and hesitated to answer, but you did.

"I play on an Ukulele." Their eyes widen more, even Noodle.

"Woah, I didn't even know you play too.. Well, come on then." She said when walking towards the intrument spot, where all their intruments they played on the concert. She picked up her ukulele from when they performed Revolving doors. She walked back and sat down, offering you her ukulele.

"I'm allowing you to play with mine." She said with a smile. You just stuttered as you shakingly took her ukulele. Dammit, you thought. But you almost had it comming when Noodle already heard your voice. You sighed and tried to get rid of your now nervous feeling.

"Um, what song should I play then?" You looked at them.

"Anything! One of ours, maybe. That'll be great!" Murdoc said, hoping his idea will be a success. Mordoc moves his hands behind the back of his head, leaning back on the couch. You looked at him.

"I don't know how to play any of them with my ukulele." You said. 2D cut of Murdoc when he was about to say something back at you.

"What about the song, that.. Uh. 'I'm yours'? " 2D asked remembering the notes and lyrics on my night table. You looked at him with a question.

"How did you know that I could play that?" You said curiously.

"I kinda went to your house and delievered your letter and I got dragged inside you house by your mom. Ehe." He said, being a little cute when he chuckled a bit. You sighed as you thought about your mom. It totally makes sense now, that was her personality, you thought. You smiled.

"Alright... Well, I can't go back now.. " You said and sighed, clearing your throat. You begin to play the intro. They all sat there, listening to the intro. Murdoc grinning of how good your intro playing was. Then you began singing and everyone was blown away, especially 2D.

"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted." You thought about 2D when you sang that and blushed.

"I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours." You closed your eyes.

"Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours."~ You finnished the last one with an amazing tone. You opened your eyes and saw them, Russel's jaw was open and Noddle smiling. 2D was blushing pink, speechless. Murdoc was grinning wide.

"I told you she sang beautifully." Noodle suddenly said. The four clapped their hands at you, Russel even whistles in the middle of the claps. You shyly chuckled a bit and sat Noddle's ukulule beside you on the couch. 2D smiled widely.

"That was an amazing performance. Hell, you have an amazing talent." He said. You looked at him, blushing a little.

"Oh.. I don't know... I guess...Thanks..." You said nervously and shy. Trying to calm yourself down. Murdoc kept looking at you before he spoke.

"This is all sudden, but... You can be in our band. I'll make sure of it. I mean, we need our extra ukulule guy and maybe a few duets with 2D." You looked wide eyes and opens your mouth to say something, but didn't. Noodle looked a little suprised at Murdoc.

"Hey, what's wrong with my ukulule playing?" She said a little poutly at Murdoc. Murdoc chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, It's good too. ... It was just an idea that popped out... If you're willing to change your life.. I mean..." He said and looked at you again.

"I-...I don't know what to say." You said with so many thoughts running through your brain. 2D looked gently at Murdoc.

"I think it's too sudden, Murdoc.. I mean-..If she wants to." 2D looked at you and gave a calm face, smiling a bit. That calmed most of your nervousness away and you took a deep breath.

"I'll think about.. I'll c-consider it.." You began smiling and had happy eyes looking at the four. Murdoc looked at you and grinned. Noodle suddenly tackled glomped you, giggling. You widen your eyes and laughs. Murdoc and Russel raises their eyebrows but grinned. 2D chuckled when he watched the two girls. Then the rest of the afternoon was all about chatting, playing cards and a security man came by to say something important to say to Murdoc. Then it was late and you looked at the time on your phone. Midnight, already? No wonder you felt a little tired. You looked up at 2D who, was laughing at Russel's joke. I giggled a little, but knew I had to go back home. I interrupted his laugh.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but... I have to go back home. It's pretty late." You looked down at the floor sadly. The four faces turn to you. 2D looked a little sad, but understanding.

"It's alright. I understand." 2D said. Murdoc looked at his watch.

"You're right, it is late. Well..." Murdoc said while standing up and grinned. You looked up at him.

"It was great to see you after that... " He clears his throat before continuing with his sentence. "Accident." You smiled a little, nodded and stood up too. The other three stood up too. You were suddenly hugged by a smiling Noodle. You hugged back.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope we'll see you again." She said, smiling after she pulled away from the hug. You smiled wider at that and nodded again.

"Yeah, I really hope so too." You said, hugged the other three and said your goodbyes. You grabbed your crutches and turned to the door. Before you grabbed the doorknob and open the door, 2D suddenly spoke.

"Wait... Um... Can I walk you to the exit? .. If you don't mind.." 2D said, blushing more and more for each word he said. You looked at him and blushed a little.

"S-Sure..." You said stuttering. You opened the door and looked at him as he stepped out, you waved at the others before closing the door behind you. You turned around and smiled shyly at 2D. 2D smiled back.

"L-Let's get going then.." He said and you nodded, starting to walk in the halls towards the door to the exit. He walked next to you. You talked a little about yourself when he asked on your way. You both giggled and suddenly stopped infront of the exit door. 2D went silent a bit, before you broke the silence.

"So... Um... It was fun hanging out with you and the others. About what Murdoc asked me..." 2D looked up at you with slightly blushed cheeks.

"I'll really think about that... " You said, looking at the floor. He just nodded.

"Just remember, no pressure. It's your choice... Really..." He said smiling, hoping you'll say yes to the offer, but respects you if you say no. He also didn't notice how close he was to you. Almost a feet between you where you stood. You looked up and jumped a little when you saw him so close to you, and blushed. 2D didn't notice your jump and suddenly lean in a bit closer until your lips were a few centimeters from each other. You both shut your eyes. Then, all of a sudden a wild Noodle appeared infront of you, calling your name. (Dammit .) You both jumped at her voice and quickly looked at her, backing away a little. You looked shyly at her.

"You forgot your purse." She said, giggling and handing your purse. You smiled and took you purse.

"Thanks." You said to her and she turned around to walk back to their room again. 2D sighed nervously and you just giggled. You hugged him tight and that made him blush a bit. You pulled away from the hug.

"Goodbye. See you later." You said, smiling before opening the door, stepped out and closing the door. He just stood there, silent. He moves his hand against his chest. God, his heart was racing like crazy. You did the same after you closed the door and you felt it race like his too. You smiled and walked towards her house. 2D suddenly snapped away from the silence and started walking back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

(New chapter, yaaaaay~)

You slowly opened your frontdoor, just in case your mom was sleeping. Which she wasn't. She was in the living room, watching TV and probably waiting for you to come home. You stepped into your house and closed the door silently, before taking your shoes off. You slowly walked towards you bedroom, but you quickly looked around you. You saw your mom, looking at you. You jumped a little. Your mom just chuckled.

"You're back. How was it?" Your mom asked a little too eagerly and turned the TV off, before walking towards you. You smiled.

"It was AMAZING!~ I mean the concert was amazing, the backstage was amazing, I had an amazing everning~ Everything was amazing~" You said while jumped up and down a little. Your mom giggled at your jumping.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said with a gentle voice. You then remembered what happend. About your big thought and offer you had from Murdoc.

"And also..." You lowered your current happy mood, but still happy. "I got a question. An offer.. From Murdoc, one of the band members. You know?" You asked before you actually said the offer. Your mom nodded as she got a picture of him in his head, actually knowing all of their names because you have that wall.

"I...Um..." You stuttered and hesitated to say it, but your mom encouraged you to go on.

"H-He asked me to join their band... " Your mom widened her eyes a bit.

"Oh my god, that's great!" She smiled wide. You smiled a little back.

"I haven't answered yet. I mean.. I don't know.. " You said as you sat down, laying the crutches on the floor. Your mom sat down next to you.

"Sweetie... Just follow your heart. What does your heart wants? Being in a band, sing and play your ukulele, getting to do what you love. It's what you love to do, right?" She asked and you nodded. Your mom suddenly had a slighty sad look on her face and she sighed. You looked at her with worry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She looked at you for a silent moment before speaking.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time, but it never was the right moment. Now, it kinda is... " She said chuckling a bit in the last part. You looked confused at your mom.

"Mom. What did you do?" You looked at her with a slightly mad look on you. Your mom looked at you before she burst out laughing.

"Oh no, hun. It's not something like that... It's about your dad." You calmed down.

"He died in a car accident, right?... When I was 3 years old, you told me.. " You asked, looking a bit sad. Your mom nodded.

"The thing is. I didn't tell you who he was before he died." You looked confused at your mom.

"What do you mean 'who he was'? You told me years ago who he was." You said.

"Yes. But that was more like 'how' he was. But you didn't know... That he was in a band before he died." She said, taking your hands. You widened your eyes in slight shock.

"What?" You said. Many questions popped in your head. "He really was?" You asked, smiling a bit. Your mom expected you to be mad at her for not telling this earlier, but she was glad you weren't. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes. He was playing the guitar and sang the vocals. He was the lead singer of the band (Name of the band (Bit too lazy to think of any name xD)) With 4 other members." She smiled and continued.

"Oh, I remember the day when he passed away. He was getting to meet the other members. He was driving, I was in the front seat and you in the backseat." She giggled a bit before she continued.

"You were playing with your stuffed cat. You know, Miss Fluffy..." You nodded. You still had that stuffed cat in your room, it was a gift from your dad and it made you think of him.

"And then.. The car came towards us.. And the accident happend." She said with teary eyes and looked down. You widened your eyes.

"I was in the accident? You too?" You said and your mom nodded.

"We survived. But he d-didn't." She said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. You noticed that and you quickly hugged your mom. She began crying silently. You comforted her but you had small tears yourself. You had no idea about this. No memory. You tried to break the crying and thinking of how to cheer your mom up. You pulled away a little and looked at her.

"Hey, Mom.. Could you show me any of his songs? It it makes you feel better." You had second thoughts about that one and facepalmed yourself mentally. But your mom actually nodded and smiled a little, standing up and went to get her laptop. When she came back, she sat down again and opened her laptop.

"I have his CD's, but there's one official video song I want to show you first of them.." She said and quickly typed the song's name on Youtube. You came over to your mom's side and looked at the laptop screen. Your mom found it and clicked on it. It said "Children" as the title. You quesitioned that, but then the video started. You watched awhile in the video and then your mom pointed at someone in the video.

"There's you.." She said and smiled at you. You widened your eyes. 'I was actually in his videos?' You thought. Then it was all clear. You question had been answered. The song was about the Children's imaginations and fantasies. Then you saw a lot of laughing children. This was about their happiness too. His music brought them happiness. Even when you saw yourself laughing. You smiled at that. You laid your hand against your heart. You wanted to make music too, to make everyone happy. You had made your decision. You were going to take that offer.

"Mom? I want to be in their band. I want to make everyone happy by making music.. " You said smiling. She smiled back and hugged you tight. 'Oh, that's right. I have to quit my current job.' You thought to yourself and smiled.

"Oh, Sweetie.. I'm happy you feel that way." She said and pulled away from the hug. You just smiled.

"I have to guit my job first then..." You looked at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, But let's just sleep on that.. It's late.." She said stretching her arms a bit. You smiled and nodded in agreement before both of you went to bed to sleep. Only you were awake for a very long time. You couldn't stop thinking about what happend that day. You smiled to yourself when thinking about that and glanced over at the posters on the wall. You smiled even wider and giggled a bit. You sighed and eventually you fell asleep about 4 in the morning.

You woke up around 9 and looked at the ceiling a bit. You tried to fall asleep again, but you couldn't. Too many thoughts. You sighed and got up from bed. You put on some clothes and smiled as you combed/brushed your hair. You stepped out of your bedroom with your crutches and went straight to the kitchen to make yourself some sandwich. When you were done, you walked to the tv and sat down on the couch. You turned on the TV but you found nothing. 'Uuuuugh... Might as well just watch something random' You thought as you turned to a random channel. You started eating and it was then your mom came from the bathroom and smiled at you.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" She said looking at you. You turned your head to her and smiled back.

"Good morning, Mom... Hey, mom? I'll be heading to my work and quit it after I've got myself ready, okay? Then I'll be heading to 2D and the others..." You said as you watched your mom take a glass of Orange juice and walked towards you. She nodded.

"Alright." She said and patted on your shoulder. You just smiled and looked at the random show on TV. Your mom sat down next to you and smiled back.

Meanwhile, at Wobble street, there was a loud banging on a door following by a familiar voice calling '2D!'. 2D winced sleeply as he rolled around in his bed. It was Murdoc on the other side of 2D's room.

"Oh, for f**ks sake. Faceache! Wake up you bloody sleepyhead!" Murdoc yells through the door. 2D sleeply opened his eyes and didn't looked amused at all.

"Arg! What do you want?! It's sunday!" He yells back. Murdoc sighed.

"We're going on an interview. This was the only day that could fit this week." Murdoc said, only remembering that a few hours earlier from when he woke up 2D. It went silent for a bit.

"... And you didn't tell us earlier?!" 2D yelled and finally got up, rubbing his face with his hand. Murdoc chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, we've been buzy and I forgot." Murdoc said a little ashamed of himself. 2D just sighed and was too tired to argue more. He just put on some clothes and opened the door. Murdoc stepped a few feet back when 2D opened the door. He tiredly looked at Murdoc.

"Fine, let's go.. " 2D said, scratching his head. Murdoc grinned.

"Great. The others are already up so we will be leaving soon." Murdoc said and walked towards the kitchen, followed by 2D. 2D yawned and stretched as he walked. When they arrived at the kitchen, only Noodle was seen eating some sereal. She smiled at 2D as he looked at her.

"Good morning." She said, smiling. Then she took a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

"Good morning." 2D said a bit sleeply and walked towards the fridge to find some breakfast too. Murdoc looked around the room.

"Where's Russel?" He asked Noodle. She looked at him.

"Toilet..." She said and took a spoon into her mouth again. Murdoc mouthed an 'oh'. 2D sat beside Noodle with a toasted bread with butter and cheese on a plate. He began to eat. Russel came into the kitchen and looked at 2D.

"Hey, you're up." He said. 2D nodded and continued eating his bread. Noodle finnished eating her cereal and walked to the sink to place it there. She'll do the dishes when they're back from the interview. Noodle leaned her back against the kitchen desk and looked at her fellow band members. 2D then finnished his bread and did the same with the plate as Noodle. He then suddenly remembered something. He looked up at Murdoc.

"Hey, what if (y/n) comes back today?" He said. Murdoc looked back at him, crossing his arms.

"If she does, we'll leave a note on the door when we leave. But I don't know if she's the type of girl who needs much time considering such a lifechanging offer." 2D nodded in agreement and looked for a paper and a pen. He saw the items and grabbed the pen.

"Just in case then.." 2D said and started writing on the note. Murdoc just watched him.

"Yeah yeah.. You all ready to go?" He said as he showed he was a little impatient. Noodle noticed that and raised an eyebrow, but nodded, then smiled. Russel nodded too. 2D finnished writing and looked back at the others and smiled.

"Yup, I'm good to go." He said having the note in his hand. Murdoc nodded (So much nodding. They be looking like headbanging to a song xD Sorry...) and walked straight to the front door, followed by the others. After they all stepped out, Murdoc locked the door and walked to his car, where Noodle and Russel already was sitting in the backseats. 2D sticked the note on the door and quickly stepped into the front seat in Murdoc's car. Murdoc entered his car and drove off.

"Dammit!" You yelled at..no one, but your one crutch. It fell down on the ground when you were picking up your phone. You checked the time. 9:30 in the morning. You sighed and put it back in your pocket before you grabbed your fallen crutch and started walking again. You were not so far from your work. Now it's only that crossing road. Ah, the crossing road. Where you, Murdoc and 2D met for the first time. You squeeled when you thought of that, but quickly stopped yoursef. 'Pull yourself together!' You thought to yourself, but you giggled a little at yourself as you continued walking. You were there. You checked both ways, like you always do before crossing and you walked over it just fine. You looked at your workplace and took a deep breath. 'This is it.' You silently walked towards the building and soon you were entering it.

(Timeskip? Timeskip...) You closed your workplace's door and sighed once more, but that was a sigh of a bit released tears. You couldn't help crying when they started crying first. It was sad to leave them. But you told them everything of what happend to you and they wished you good luck and happiness. You smiled and shook the sadness away. You began walking as you tried to remember what their house looked like. Then you remember the 'DoYaThing' video you saw on YouTube. You've learned their number from the net and looked at the direction where Murdoc's car came from when you met them. You were sure it came from that direction as you walked with your crutches towards it and looked at a streetsign that said 'Wobble street'. You countinued walking and you spotted the streetsign. You entered the street and looked at the numbers on all houses and doors. You studied carefully and you started walking faster and faster and soon as fast as you could with your crutches. You guessed you were too impatient to met them again.

"Come one, come on. 212 Wobble Street." You repeated as you fast walked through the street. Soon you were able to see door 100 and just a few minutes later you spotted the 200th door. You stopped and took a small break. You looked around and you noticed the area from where you've seen from the video of theirs. You walked slowly this time, because you were a bit tired from walking with your crutches. You looked at every door carefully, and then your stopped. Infront of a door and stairs. It was the 212th. That's it. You felt your heart pumping a bit faster and took a deep breath as you walked towards the door and up the stairs. Then you noticed a piece of paper sticked on the door. You read it: "(y/n), we're at a interview so it'll be a few hours untill we're home. Love, 2D." You sighed deeply and rolled your eyes a bit. I mean all that walking and they aren't there? You sighed again and sat on the first doorstep.

"Oh well." You said to yourself as you leaned on the stair-railings (or fence or whatever they're called). You relaxed a bit and looked up at the sky. 'Might as well wait for them. Could be minutes until they're here. I have no idea when they left.' You thought to yourself. The sky was calming and relaxing. It was blue and just a few skies. It was a pretty day. You smiled a little and soon began feeling tired. All that walking and focusing on finding them were stressful that you didn't feel how tired you were from last night's bad sleep. You felt it now as your eyelocks were getting heavier and heavier. And soon you fell asleep, leaning on the railings on your side.

One hour and a half later, a car came parking infront of 212 Wobblestreet. It was Murdoc's car. You didn't wake up from the noise of his car, you were too tired. All four exited the car and then Murdoc looked up the stairs before the others did.

"Oi. It's (y/n)." He said to the others. The others moved their heads towards the sleeping girl and 2D began smling.

"I told you she'll come back today." He said, looking at the others with his 'no-front-teeth-smile' of his. Murdoc rolled his eyes a bit and looked at his fellow band member and singer.

"Of course. I was the one telling you to leave the note, Faceache." He said as he walked closer to your sleeping body. 2D's smiled faded a bit and followed Murdoc. The other two did the same. Noodle looked at you and smiled.

"She's cute when she's sleeping... I like her more." She said the last part quickly. Russel chuckled. 2D came closer to you and looked at you as you were an angel. (Is it me or are they starting to become creeps who watch others sleep? owo) His cheeks were pink all of a sudden.

"S-She is." He stuttered and looked away. Noodle giggled at that. Murdoc just mumbled something before saying something to the others:

"Right, are we going to carry her back inside or are we going to watch her sleep like bloddy freaks?" (See? Murdoc agrees~) He said a little irritated, maybe impatient of your answer. Noodle stopped giggling and nodded before looking at 2D with a smile. 2D looked at himself as he thought something was on his shirt or something, before he realized why she looked and smiled at him. His cheeks turned red now and stuttering a bit.

"Uhm... Want me to carry her? B-Bridal style?" He said. Murdoc grinned at his friend.

"I don't see the problem. It's only to inside our house." Murdoc said, grinning at his friend's blush. 2D nodded quickly and carefully scooped you in his arms. You shifted a little in your sleep when he had you in his arms. 2D's blush became darker as Murdoc took the note from the door and unlocked the door. Murdoc entered their house, followed by Noodle and Russel. 2D and you were last. Murdoc threw the keys on the kitchen table and looked at you and 2D.

"Just put her on our sofa, let her sleep untill she wakes up, if you want... She looks tired." Murdoc said and mumbled that last sentence. 2D nodded and did so. He laid you carefully on the sofa. You shifted a little when he laid you down which made his heart beat a little faster. He didn't know why it did that with just a small movement from you. Maybe because you were cute while doing so. Noodle started to do the dishes. Russel turned on the TV, but with low volume so you could sleep well. 2D found a chair and so did Russel, both sitting beside you, watching TV. Murdoc just leaned on the wall, watching TV with his arms crossed. Waiting for you to wake up. Then a few minutes later, you woke up, stretching your arms and sat up. You yawned and looked around.

"Where am I?" You said sleeply and soon saw the four members and you widened your eyes.

"Hello..." 2D said and looked at you with a gentle smile. You blinked and soon realised you fell asleep.

"Oh, I fell asleep..." You giggled a little and looked at everyone.

"When did you arrive here?" You asked. Murdoc stopped leaning on the wall and looked at you.

"Just a few minutes ago. 2D carried you inside. " (That was she said~ sorry) He said and grinned a little as he saw 2D scratching the back of his head a little shyly. You smiled a little at that.

"A-And of course, we desided to not wake you up. You looked pretty tired. Had a bad sleep last night?" 2D said suddenly to calm himself down. You nodded.

"I was up most of the night, thinking about you guys. Thinking about comming here." You said calmly, which made Murdoc raising his brow.

"So you've made your decision?" He said, wanting to know the answer. You smiled once again and nodded.

"Yes... I want to make music... That's the answer. Yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye, Mum

"Yes... " You said smiling up to the men infront of you. Noddle smiled wide from side to side and suddenly glomped you while yelling excitedly in japanese. You laughed and hugged her back.

"I have no idea what you just said." You said giggly at Noodle. Noodle pulled away and grinned.

"I said 'yay' and 'finally I'm not the only girl'." She said and giggled. Russel chuckled at that. He then turned to you and patted on your shoulder.

"Welcome to the band, (y/n)." He said and ginned at you. 2D just stood there, spacing out with blushy cheeks. Suddenly Murdoc slams the palm of his hand on 2D's shoulder. 2D jumped and came back from spaciness.

"I'm glad... Really glad." He said and smiled. Murdoc looked at you and grinned.

"Welcome! Welcome welcome." Murdoc said and grinned. "Well, Let's get started.. !" He slams his hands together like a one clap.

"First, You need to move out from your mum and move in here... We have an extra room upstairs next to 2D's. Thought you'd like that room. And then-"

"Woah woah woah... Not so fast Murdoc." You cut off Murdoc.

"W-Well. I get why I have to move out. But I have to pack and say Goodbye to my mum. She'll be a little upset. Then we can countinue.. I don't want to stress it." You said and put your hands on your hips as you now stood.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah.. We will drive you there, of course..." He said and sighed a little. "But, I need to inform my listeners on my radio station about our new member!" He said and grinned. "Maybe an interview with her." He continued and blinked one eye at you. At that you felt a little nervous. 2D noticed that.

"I-I.." You began, but couldn't continue before 2D spoke.

"I don't think she wants. It's too soon.." He said and looked at Murdoc.

"Aw come on~ Just a few questions.. Like your name~ What instrument you're going to be playing~ ...Stuff like that.." He said and smiled quickly. You nodded. You thought you need to be more open now that you agreed working with them. You nodded again and smiled.

"Great!" He said and walked towards the front door. He waved his hand like in 'come on' gesture to the others.

"Come on then. I don't have time for slowness!" He said a little impatient. He really wanted to be in his radio station and tell the news. Russel just shook his head while he chuckled as he knew why he was like this. He followed Murdoc. Noodle did the same and you did too. 2D followed by you and smiled.

"Just wait untill you see her posters." 2D said to the others jokinly, while they were walking towards the car. You blushed and chuckled a little.

"Hey.. " You giggled and jokinkly, gently punches 2D's arm. He laughed. Noodle became curious and looked at you.

"OoooooOoo~ Posters?" She asked. You blushed deeper and 2D saw that. He laughed more and patted on your shoulder. And then the conversation continues in the car. Murdoc driving and 2D on the front seat. Russel on the left, Noodle in the middle and you on the right. A bit tight, but that was alright. Murdoc drove off and when he came to the crossing road, he asked you which direction to your house and he turned the ways you said. After 10 minues or so, you pointed to your house.

There. That's my house... And my mum." You said the last one with an anime sweatdrop on your forehead when you saw your mum, looking out of the window. Murdoc turned his car in the small parking lot beside your house and stopped the car. You stepped out of the car as the others did. You took a deep breath before entering your house. Your mum noticed this and backed away a little and walked towards the door to greet them. You opened the door and you met a smiling mum.

"Oh, Sweetheart~ How did it go?!" Your mum asked. You looked at your mom with a little sad look on your face, but smiled.

"I said yes! Aaaand... They're here.." You smiled and shuffled to the side to let the others in. 2D waved as he stood beside you.

"Oh.. Hello~.. Ah, Well. Come in!" Your mum said and walked towards the living room. You followed your mum as 2D did too. The others were behind you. Noodle looked around and smiled.

"This is a really nice place." She said and looked at your mum as she turned around.

"Thank you. You're the cute one, as I'd looked at her posters. Noodle, was it?" She giggled. You just scratched the back of your head a little and sweatdropped anime-like. Noodle giggled. Murdoc now wanted to see those before actually telling your mum about what's going to happen.

"Thank you very much, Mrs (Y/last name)." Noodle said and bowed a little. Your mum found that cute. Murdoc cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, Firstly... I'd like to see the posters." He said. Your mum just smiled a little and giggled.

"Alright then. We can talk afterwards. You really are excited just to see papers?" She asked. Noodle smiled. Murdoc just gestured an 'of course' gesture with his hand. Your mum walked towards your room as you and the others followed. Your mum opened the door and stepped in, looking at the wall.

"There it is." She said as Murdoc quickly walked in and looked at it. He started grinning and mouthed a 'damn'. Then the rest come in and had the same reaction. except you, just blushed a bit pink.

"I...Have never seen so much paper on a wall. Well. Except that one time... Well, pictures of us then." Murdoc grinned and looked at the others' looks. You looked at the others.

"Uhm... W-Well.. Big fan so.. " You said as you saw their faces. 2D elbowed you gently.

"We know that." He said. Murdoc looked at you and then at your mum before cleared his throat again to talk.

"Mrs. (Y/Last name). As your daughter have accepted to change her life, we'll need her to move in with us. We'll sure you we'll take good care of her." He said seriously. Your mum now sadden a bit down and thought for a moment. She sighed and chuckled a bit.

"I-.. Yeah. She's finally going to live her dream. I'm very proud of her." She said smiling, with a sad look. You walked a little closer to your mum.

"Mum? You sure it's okay? I-I mean.." You felt your mum's hand on your cheek.

"Yes, Sweetie. Go live out your dream. You don't need your mum to protect you all the time. It's a part of growing up. Just, I want you to know. I love you very much and if things gets upsetting, I'm here." She said that with a cracky voice at the end as she would burst a little of tears. She quickly hugged you. You smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, mum." You said and shed a tear. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'll miss you too." Murdoc just looked around the room the whole conversation. He looked at you and cleared his throat again and you sighed.

"Geez. Did you catch a cold, Mudz?" Noodle looked up at Murdoc and blinked. Murdoc shook his head.

"Nonono.. Just reminding (y/n) about something." You looked at him with a sad face. You knew what he was talking about but you got to say goodbye to your mum.

"Alright. I gotta pack.. So, Maybe you guys... " You said and gestured to the door. Your mum took a breath and nodded. She walked out as the others did. Your mum went to the kitchen to find some tea. You closed the door and started to pack.

"Do you want some tea while we wait?" She asked them. Noodle nodded.

"We would love to, right?" Noodle asked and the others agreed and sat down on the sofa. You were packing your clothes and your laptop and everything from your cd's to chargers. You put away the stuff you want your mum to have and stuff you're too big for. And then you saw Miss Fluffy. The one your dad gave you. You picked her up and held it close to you as you shed a small tear.

"My mum will take care of you, okay?" You said to the stuffed cat as you laid it on it's place again and continued packing your stuff. Meanwhile, in the living room, things were becoming nicer as your mum and the band got to know each other more. They all sipped their tea and your mum found some cookies with the tea, which everyone agreed on that. Then Murdoc changed the subject they were talking about.

"Oh, I have to ask, if you don't mind. When did she start singing and playing the ukulele?" He asked your mum and looked at her. She smiled. The others were a bit curious about that aslo.

"Well... She started playing the ukulele 2 years ago. But she started singing since she was a young child. Almost her whole life.. " She sighed.

"Around when her father was in a band when she was just a toodler." She smiled a little. Murdoc widened his eyes a little.

"A band? Her father was in a band? ... This is pretty interesting. What was the name of the band?" Murdoc grinned a little.

"They were called (the name of the band)... " Murdoc looked as that name sounded familiar to him. Russel thought so too.

"Wait, that band. I've heard of it. That band split up because their singer were in a car accident and died." Russel said suddenly. 2D and Noodle have not heard of that band, but they were listening. Your mum lowered her smile a bit.

"That singer was her father. My husband.." Boom, eveyone went speechless and wide eyed.

"I... We're sorry..." 2D said. Your mum smiled a little trying not to seem sad.

"It's okay, you didn't know." She smiled wider and looked at the members. Murdoc just awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Your mum sighed a bit. Then there was silence.

"Oh!" She spoke suddenly and 2D jumped at her voice. Your mum giggled and pulled out her phone.

"I remember, I've recorded (y/n) while she was opening your letter. And I want you to see it." She giggled again when she found the video. The band shuffled to your mum's side, two of each side of her. 2D and Noodle on the right. Murdoc and Russel on the left. 2D smiled. She pressed play.

'"Alright. It's that one. On your desk." The gorillaz watched and listened carefully.

"Oh. Alright. Let's see- Hey, are you recording this?"

"Yes, but just open the letter and read it."

"Alright~"

"Read it out loud, so I can hear it too."

"Is this a surprise from you?" 2D smiled a little at that.

"Just read it

"Dear (y/n),

We're really sorry about what happend to you yesterday and we thought about making it up for you. As you know, we're preparing for a concert soon. Actually this Saturday. So we'll love to give- 'Oh my god..." 2D and Noodle smiled as they looked at the suprised eyes

"What? Keep reading."

"So we'll love to give you a Gorillaz ticket AND a backstage pass.." Murdoc grinned at your reaction. The other three smiled.

"We can hang out if you want to after our concert. We'll be at door 54, or just look for a door with a sign that says 'Gorillaz' on it with big letters and a star. See you soon.

Love, Gorillaz." 2D laughed at your bouching as Noodle just giggled.

"That's fantastic, (y/n)." The band smiled at your reaction.

"O-Oh my god. They're serious. I mean... Oh my god."' Noodle and 2D said 'aw' when you hugged your mum and that's where the video stopped and the band looked at each other.

"That was a pretty good reaction." Mudoc said and sat at his seat again and grinned. Noodle smiled wide and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Murdoc. She was so cute~" She said and giggled. 2D smiled a little and scratched the back of his head a little shyly.

"She IS cute..." He said and Murdoc grinned and did his laugh, but lower than usual. 2D blushed as Noodle giggled. Suddenly, your bedroom door opened followed by you, dragging your big and a bit heavy suitcase, your purse and your ukulele bag with the instument in it as you huffed a little. Your mum and the band looked up at you. You looked back and smiled while having a small anime sweatdrop on your forehead.

"I'm done~ " You said in a realief sigh and tried to hold your big suitcase up. 2D saw you had troubles and quickly walked over to you, taking your suitcase.

"Let me help you." He said, smiling at you. You blushed a little.

"Why, thank you, 2D.." You said back smiling. 2D looked down on the floor.

"You can call me Stuart...Or Stu.. I-If you want" He said, blushing a bit and slighty looks at you. You nodded and smiled a bit. Your mum looked a little confused.

"Wait, so that's your real name?" She said and smiled. 2D nooded at your mum. Murdoc crossed his arms while looking at his singer. Boy, now he know for sure his singer was more in love than earlier. That made him grin. You didn't notice as you looked at your mum. You walked with your crutches (Btw, you walk with your crutches almost evertime until it's time to remove your gysym on your leg. Just too lazy to type it evertime I type 'you walk' or something like that ^^;) towards your mum and gave her a huge hug. She hugged back and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, mum." You said looking a bit sad.

"Me too." She said with small tears in her eyes as she opened them.

"Oh, I'll set your suitcase in the trunk." 2D said and smiled while he walked outside and to Murdoc's car. You pulled away and looked at your mum.

"And whatever happends, I'm here for you, okay?" Your mum said and smiled. You nooded trying to not cry, but failed. Murdoc scratches the back of his head.

"Um, We'll give you a few minutes alone to say goodbye... " Murdoc said. Your mum looked at him and nodded.

"Promise me, take good care of her." She said. Noodle smiled.

"Of course~ We will." Noodle said as she hugged your mum quickly and waved at your mum as Noodle and the other two started walking towards your front door. Your mum waved happily and looked at you. You smiled as you hugged your mum again.

"They gotta be." You said and smiled wide, crossing your arms. Your mum smiled and sighed.

"I meant was I said, (Y/n). If they don't, I'll have a word with Murdoc." She said and had a serious look which made you laugh. She laughed too.

"Come visit your mum sometimes, okay?" You nodded and adjusted your grip on your purse and your ukulele bag. Your mum smiled.

"Now go.. Before I change my mind." She said a little funny. You giggled a little and nodded.

"Goodbye, Mum." You said as you gave her a third hug. She hugged you back.

"Goodbye, Sweatheart." She said and waved as she watched you walk towards your front door, open it, wave back at her and close it after you. You sighed after you closed it. You started smiling when you saw the four beside the car. You walked to the car and put your purse and ukulele bag in the trunk too. Murdoc entered the driver's seat as following by 2D, you, Noodle and Russel. Same seats as before. You giggled as you thought of the future as Murdoc drove you back to Wobble street. 2D smiled the whole way. You all talked a little, about their plans and such. This is it, your new life begins.


End file.
